


Patience

by Niyuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Facial, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot - What Plot, Shibari, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2019, Stiles is in college, Sub Stiles Stilinski, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu/pseuds/Niyuu
Summary: Peter brings home rope and Stiles obviously forgets that Peter likes to take his time.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).

> I had to do so much stalking to get a feel on what you might like :D Hope you enjoy your present <3 <3 <3

Peter had come home (his own home by the way, which Stiles just happened to infiltrate more and more often) with a nondescript bag in his hand and a dangerous smile on his lips.

Stiles had been intrigued – of course he had been - when Peter pulled out several lengths of natural colored rope. His breath hitched. Nothing short of the apocalypse would stop him from trying out shibari. He let Peter pull him up from the couch and lead him to his bedroom.

Peter kissed him in the doorway, rough and demanding, one hand keeping his jaw right in place and it made Stiles’ spine melt a bit in anticipation. Soon he would get that sensation all over his body.

“You’re going to be so pretty in all that rope, darling,” he cooed, then added in a strict voice, “Strip. Then stand at the foot of the bed, face towards me.”

Stiles hurried to follow the order, throwing off his clothes next to him until he remembered that Peter _loathed_ clothes on the floor (unless he himself threw them there in ecstasy, hypocrite!), so he picked them up and put them onto the designated chair, not caring for any folding. He grinned in glee when he saw that Peter had laid out the rope on the comforter, two of them uncoiled.

Peter smirked at him and kissed him again, slower this time. He cupped both of Stiles’ cheeks in his hands and ended the kiss by pressing their foreheads together. It calmed Stiles as much as it made him yearn for more.

“Remember, if it’s too much for you at any point, just safeword. I’ll cut you out immediately.”

As if to emphasize he let a single claw run down softly Stiles’ neck. Stiles shuddered, resisting the urge to nod with such a lethal weapon close to his arteries. Instead he whispered, “Green.”

Peter reached down next to Stiles, getting the first rope. He folded it in half to find the middle point and placed it around Stiles’ neck, the two sides falling down his chest. He didn’t say anything, just concentrated on making several knots down the front. Stiles shivered when Peter led the rope between his legs, making sure nothing touched his rock hard cock. Peter liked to tease like this, Stiles knew it, but the wait was always worth in the end.

Peter pulled the rope up across his back and threaded it through the one at his neck. When he pulled it forward and through the spaces between the knots, Stiles lost a moan. He hadn’t expected this. He wasn’t even restrained, could use all his limbs, but the feeling of restriction on his chest was something else. He felt it with every breath. Peter continued crossing the rope around him, tightening the part between his legs in the process. A blush was making its way all the way to his chest as Peter bound off the last of the rope.

“Turn around for me, arms behind your back.”

Stiles complied immediately. He couldn’t see what Peter was doing now, but he felt the rope just right under his shoulders. Again Peter didn’t pull it tight, but as more and more knots were added down his arms, Stiles realized this didn’t need to be tight in order to hold him in place. And it felt amazing.

Stiles turned his head just as Peter took a step back and inspected his work.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

Stiles was about to tell Peter to hurry up when he was pushed on the mattress. He squeaked in indignation and instantly tried to sit up, but a hand on his neck kept him pushed down.

“You look even better like this. Now you’re at my mercy,” Peter chuckled right next to his ears.

Stiles might have mewled a bit, because come on, he was hard, he wanted to get off and Peter just turned him around like a ragdoll. He suddenly was very thankful that his arms weren’t bound as tight as possible, because as soon as he was on his back he realized that shoulders existed for a reason.

“Be good now and I’ll let you come,” Peter said to him as Stiles got pulled closer by the center knots on his chest. “Will you be good?”

Stiles whimpered and bit his lip as he nodded. Peter raised his eyebrows, clearly expecting more.

“I’ll be good, Peter, please, just let me come,” he begged, with more than a hint of desperation now.

Peter let go off the rope and leaned over Stiles, softly caressing his check.

“Maybe later, sweetheart,” he smirked.

Stiles groaned inwardly. Peter took his sweet time touching what felt like every part of Stiles body. He made sure to leave several marks on his neck, biting softly at the abused red skin. He ran his fingers along the ropes, sometimes rearranged parts of the rope he deemed not quite satisfactory. But he wouldn’t touch him anywhere it mattered.

Stiles squirmed frustrated against his restraints, testing the limits. He was beginning to think it had been a mistake to let Peter do this.

Screw that.

It had been definitely a mistake.

Stiles could feel himself leaking precum when Peter finally took mercy on him and rubbed with his thumb over one of his nipples. He pushed his chest up in a silent plea for more. The hand was gone instantly.

“Stiles, I’m beginning to think you don’t enjoy this. Don’t you want me to touch you?” Peter chuckled.

Oh the audacity of Peter. He knew exactly that Stiles was impatient and about to come with just a hint of anything on his cock, but of course he wouldn’t give it to him.

“No, Peter, please, please, touch me, I need it so bad,” he begged, shame forgotten in the haze of need.

“Hmm, here?”

Peter stroke along Stiles’ neck again, squeezing just ever so slightly, just to display his power. Stiles moaned, but shook his head.

“Or here?”

This time Peter’s hands wandered down to his sides, where Stiles was extremely ticklish. He involuntarily kicked out and half laughed, half moaned and Peter retracted his hands with a chuckle of his own.

“Not there then. What about here?”

Peter’s fingertips danced along his thigh, upwards to the crease where crotch and leg met. He followed the ridge downwards, softly fondling Stiles’ balls. When Peter finally touched his cock, Stiles felt as if the following moan had been punched out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold back his orgasm until he had permission.

“You know what?” Peter leisurely pumped Stiles cock now, happily ignoring the way Stiles had to fight the need to come. “Next time I’ll tie you up so you’ll kneel in front of me and present me your sweet ass. I’ll eat you out until you’re wide open and then fuck you until you come untouched.”

Stiles groaned in desperation, wriggling more and more against his restraints.

“Please, Peter, let me come, I’m so close!”

“Of course darling, since you asked so nicely. Come whenever you want.”

Peter’s hand suddenly squeezed harder and sped up, only to slow down again, and then repeat the game all over again. Stiles was this close to coming, but by now Peter knew how to read his body and stopped him every time just before he was able to. How he was able to be so unaffected by all of this, Stiles would probably never know.

“I want you to keep your eyes closed after you came, because I’ll mark up that beautiful face of yours with my come, darling,” Peter ordered softly, in stark contrast to the quick strong strokes he now applied.

Stiles came within seconds and he swore he lost consciousness for a moment.

He was about to open his eyes when he heard the telltale sounds of a handjob and remembered his orders. It wasn’t long until Peter came with a rare groan, painting his seed all over Stiles’ face, hair, and chest. Really, the amount of come werewolves produced was ridiculous. Nothing ended up on his eyes though, so he opened them tiredly.

Peter still had his cock in his hands and smiled down at him.

“That’s it, now you look perfect.”

Stiles chuckled weakly, his eyes already dropping close.

“Now let’s get you out of these, shall we?”

Peter turned Stiles to the side by the ropes and started to undo the knots at the wrist. But Stiles was not ready for this to be over and moved back on his back.

“Can we cuddle like this for now?” Stiles whispered in question.

Peter stopped, stared and finally chuckled. He grabbed a wet wipe from the nightstand and started to remove the come all over Stiles’ body. He threw it into the basket in the corner and again moved Stiles against his resistance and made him the little spoon. Peter hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles felt so small, but so protected.

“Just for a little bit though,” He softly caressed along Stiles side.


End file.
